The Lost Citizens (Alindor, the Druid King Trilogy: Book 2)
by Aria Breuer
Summary: Alindor and Ulmayá have found Alindor's real parents! If only a moment too soon, for Alindor will have to face Jine and Tracker's citizens at Daggerhorn and make it back to the Land of Talking Animals safe and sound. But not everything is as it seems. Truths will come out, leaving Alindor hopelessly confused. Sequel to 'The Second Druid'.
1. Jine and Tracker

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_ , _The Chronicles of Narnia_ , "The Shannara Chronicles", "A Series of Unfortunate Events", and "Red Riding Hood (2011)". They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, C.S. Lewis, Terry Brooks, MTV, Spike, Lemony Snicket, Paramount, and Warner Brothers. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

*.*.*

Welcome to the second part of my fanfiction mini-trilogy, _Alindor, the Druid King_ , part of my Origin Series and my Long Series. :)

So, Alindor's back, as well as Ulmayá. We'll get to meet some new and old characters, canon and original. Don't worry! We will pick up where we left off in _The Second Druid_. Enjoy. :)

*.*.*

The Littlest Elf climbed out of his tree house. His blue clothes and hat stood out alongside his blond hair, adding to how happy and giddy he was. But this was no time to be so cheery. Instead, his gaze turned just beyond the woods, where the brown wooden cottage stood out in the flatlands.

Huh? Who was coming towards the cottage? Two cats! They certainly didn't look like cats. Something was different about them… and the Littlest Elf would have to find out what that was!

Well, time to go exploring with his two favorite cats, Jine and Tracker!

-x-

Alindor approached his real parents' cottage, with its long rounded wooden planks fitted to the house's exterior, unsure what he was going to say or do when he met them. They had been apart for nearly two years, since the day Jine and Tracker placed him in an iridescent bubble, transporting him from one time period to the next.

Alindor couldn't forget how Jine scratched up the light red dragonoid Parker Dooley with her sharp claws. The pain the poor dragonoid must have endured hurt Alindor. He didn't know what his real mother's issue was with Parker Dooley, but he felt sure he would meet Parker and get this whole mess straightened out.

Alindor, in his cat form, had beautiful golden fur. In his elven form, he had brownish-blue eyes, pale skin, and short dark brown hair. Since leaving Paranor, during the time Brona, the Warlock Lord, stole the Ildatch book a second time from the fortress Druid's Keep, Alindor still wore his brown robes, even in his cat form, which had changed with him when he transformed from elf to house cat.

He turned to Ulmayá, who looked eager to meet his parents. Ulmayá, in her cat form, had furry, brown paws and silver streaked fur. She was in her Oriental Cat form, which he thought was beautiful. In her elvish form, Ulmayá had raven-black hair, bright green eyes, pointy ears, and pale skin. She wore her long-sleeved tan tunic, black pants, and black boots that she wore during the Portal Race, the race she won in order to get this far and meet Alindor.

Ulmayá could admit it was fate that she won the race, but who knew. The important thing was that she was helping Alindor out, as well as attempting to find her real family at the same time.

Alindor found out weeks ago that his real parents, Jine and Tracker, were king and queen of the Land of Talking Animals. They had been driven out from their home, the kingdom known as Creadon, in the time Before the First Age. Alindor, being sent through a portal via Iridescent Bubble, was sent to live with his foster parents, the black Doberman Pinscher Farzad and the Oriental Cat named Eleanor, who an inkling of their foster son's destiny.

Alindor was sure Farzad reasons for sending him to Bremen, the Druid from the Druid's Keep in Paranor after Alindor stole his foster father's bike out of anger and rage, on the assumption that he wanted to be freedom from his tedious life.

The Land of Talking Animals suffered greatly since Jine and Tracker, along with their son Alindor, fled, becoming a land with nomadic villages. The animals of this realm still awaited the day when their king would come and restore their land to its rightful state. Alindor learned in a dream what happened to Jine and Tracker's citizens from the kingdom of Creadon. A female snow leopard and her bears took the citizens to Daggerhorn, which was another world away.

That was Alindor and Ulmayá's next stop. Now, all they needed to do was convince Jine and Tracker to go with them, if they were still alive.

Alindor sighed. He had to do this. He just needed to knock on the front door and hope for the best. He turned to Ulmayá, hoping she would give him the support he needed.

Ever since they met at Druid's Keep, Alindor found out from Ulmayá, who passed on the message from the golden-brown Lion called Aslan, they were soulmates. How Aslan knew this was beyond Alindor. All the golden house cat could count on was that Aslan knew what he was doing, including bringing Ulmayá to him.

Now, his gaze fell on Ulmayá. She was so beautiful. If only he could figure out a way to get them married. Somehow, he would figure it out. For now, he just needed to pass this test and find his real parents. He turned to the front door, knocking three times, before taking a step back.

There was no response. Alindor tried again, moving his ear close to the door's wood surface to hear if anyone was inside. There was no one coming to answer the door. Alindor huffed, turning to Ulmayá and shaking his head.

"Perhaps we've come at the wrong time," Ulmayá suggested, trying to be optimistic. "I'm sure they're here, Alindor."

"Even if they were here, we have no way of knowing if they're alive," Alindor said, referring to Jine and Tracker. He sighed in despair, looking up at the blue sky with patches of white and grey fluffy clouds floating in the air above their heads. "Maybe this was all for naught." He shrugged, facing Ulmayá. "Oh well. At least we tried. Now—" He was interrupted by the front door again. It was unlocked. The cat that stepped outside was a brown Burmese cat. By the looks of him, this Burmese cat had seen years of war and turmoil.

"Hello," Ulmayá said, approaching Alindor and telling the brown Burmese cat. "We need to find two cats. Their names are Jine and Tracker. Jine's an Oriental Cat and Tracker's a Burmese Cat. Have you seen them? Do you know where they are?"

The brown Burmese cat huffed, shaking his head. "It's been almost two years since those names have meant something. Now, my wife Jine and I are refugees in a land that no longer belongs to us."

"You're Tracker? _The_ Tracker?" Alindor asked, stunned.

"What are you looking for? An autograph?" Tracker said in a gruff deep voice. "Yes, I am he. My wife is out back, trying to chase off little elves that keep invading our land, looking to stir up trouble and perform tedious tasks for us. Adventures as the little elves call them. The forest is alive with their activity."

"Wait," Alindor said, stopping Tracker. He approached the brown Burmese cat, asking him, "Is this Jine, your wife, the one who beat up Parker Dooley? The dragonoid who came here as a dignitary, an ambassador to the Land of Dragons?"

It was in that moment that Tracker grabbed Alindor's robes, shoving the cat against the house's exterior wood paneled surface. Alindor winced, trembling at the sight of Tracker's angry eyes. It was clear this cat did not like hearing this story of how Jine beat up Parker Dooley.

"So, you know what I'm talking about then," Alindor said, scared.

"Why bring up such a memory? What's your business here, boy?" Tracker asked, fury raging in his heart.

"He didn't mean any harm! We just want to restore this kingdom! Hasn't the Land of Talking Animals been looking for a king to come and save them?" Ulmayá asked in desperation, hoping Tracker would release her beloved soulmate.

Tracker glared at her, asking in tension, "How do you know so much about our history?" He turned to Alindor, asking him sharply, " _How do you know about us?_ "

"Because I'm your son," Alindor said, curtly. "I remember what happened that day at the castle. How a snow leopard bested you, as well as some bears, tearing this whole kingdom apart. The citizens of Creadon, _your_ citizens as well as Mum's, wound up in another world, didn't they? Daggerhorn, it's called."

"You know nothing about what really happened," Tracker said, releasing the lad. He rushed into the house, not stopping to close the front door and instead allowing Alindor and Ulmayá to enter his abode. "A few days before we fled, Jine and I, we heard a rumor about raids heading into different kingdoms across the Land of Talking Animals. A few animals grew restless of their life here. So, they rebelled. They attacked Creadon. Jine and I…" he paused to catch his breath, "…we had no choice but to send our kitten Alindor away. We did it to keep him safe before the snow leopards could take our boy away. The snow leopards have been the most precarious Big Cats anyone has ever seen. They're smart. They knew what they were doing when they organized those raids. They said house cats have no place to rule!

"So, when the new king comes, the rest of the prophecy states the Big Cats will take over. But no one knows for certain when that moment will be. That king is our son Alindor." Tracker turned to Alindor, approaching him and staring him down. "You look so like our son." He stared at Alindor, seeing the compassion in his eyes. His eyes widened. He embraced Alindor, tearing up. "Alindor! You've come back!"

"What took you so long?" Alindor asked, falling into the embrace.

Tracker released him, turning to Ulmayá. "Who's this?"

"She's my mate. Aslan decided this for us," Alindor said, introducing Ulmayá to Tracker. "She's Ulmayá and she was once an elf, but is now looking for her real family, just like I found mine."

"Ulmayá," Tracker said, staring at her. He released his son, approaching Ulmayá. "Yes, I know you. I recognize your father's eyes and your mother's smile."

"Then you know her? You know her family?" Alindor asked, concerned.

"Aye, I know her," Tracker said with a smile. He told the silver-streaked Oriental Cat Ulmayá with candor, "There was a bloodline of silver-streaked Oriental Cats that escaped the First World. They're a rarity here, but as beautiful and as elegant as the tall elves of old. They say that they will bring us luck, but it seems we found one waiting to come home." He told Ulmayá, "Your parents, brothers, and sister fled the time Before the First Age, around the time of the Shapeshifter Migration. It was around the same time we fled, Alindor's mother and I, as well as Alindor. Much has changed here."

"Will you help us find my family and restore your kingdom?" Ulmayá asked Tracker, curiously.

"Aye, we will," Tracker said with a warm-hearted smile.

"Where's Mum?" Alindor asked, also curious.

"She's out back, trying to stop the Littlest Elf from demanding tedious adventures," Tracker said, gesturing for Alindor and Ulmayá to follow him out to the backyard. The moment they were outside, Tracker watched the Littlest Elf kicked out of the backyard by a cream-colored Oriental Cat. The Littlest Elf giggled, jumping back into the forest before another word was spoken.

The cream-colored Oriental Cat sighed in relief, facing Tracker with determined eyes. "Next time, we should choose a safer spot! These little elves wander through some of these woods." She pointed out the mountainous region beyond the forest. "That route is the bridge between the Land of the Unicorns and our own, the Land of Talking Animals. It's a shame the Littlest Elves has to be there. Otherwise, we'd see more Unicorns cross into these lands. Maybe one of the Unicorns will be brave enough to face us someday."

She pointed to Alindor and Ulmayá, asking Tracker, kindly, "Tracker, who are they?"

"Jine, our son has come back," Tracker said with a smile.

Jine stared at Alindor in confusion. She remembered giving birth to a golden house cat. And now, here was a golden house cat standing before her. He looked so young, so vibrant. She approached him, getting a better look at him. His features looked so familiar. She remembered her kitten. The memories… they were flooding back!

She remembered Parker Dooley and how much shame she brought to him. Regret filled her being, as well as regret for making her son leave her and Tracker to a time and a land that no longer belonged to them. A tear nearly left her eyes. She looked at Alindor with remorse, recognizing him.

"Alindor!" She said in a hushed, tender voice, embracing her son and not letting him go. "We missed you." She released Alindor moments later, telling him, "You know how hurt I feel after having beaten Parker Dooley up. If it wasn't for that moment, we would have been together. I could have watched you grow up."

"It's all right," Alindor said with a kind smirk.

"I'm afraid it's not," Jine said, worriedly. "I have to apologize to Parker. I hope that someday he will forgive me. I was villainous. I caused this and the peoples of this land fall to ruin. We're living in a nomadic time unless you do something." She told Alindor, "Right this wrong and I shall do the same, or I will live to regret it."

"I will, Mum. I promise." Alindor said, curtly. "It's time I took up the mantle of king."

"Then you know your destiny," Jine said, nodding and smiling. She turned to Ulmayá, asking in jealousy, "Alindor, who is this young cat? She looks elvish."

"Her name is Ulmayá," Alindor said, approaching Ulmayá and wrapping an arm around her. "She's my soulmate." He added, serious when Jine glared at him, "It was Aslan's doing."

"You know silver-streaked Oriental Cats bring us luck, right?" Jine asked, curiously. "How did you find her?"

"She found me," Alindor said, pleased.

"It's quite a convoluted story. Alindor's a Druid. He was trained by Bremen," Ulmayá said, smiling.

"A Druid?" Jine asked, stunned. She asked, turning to Alindor, "Alindor, what exactly have you been doing for these past two years?"

"Like we said, it's quite the story," Alindor said, leading his real parents inside the house. "We might as well talk about it indoors."

"That sounds like a good idea. Let's go," Jine said, leading the way.

Tracker smiled, facing Alindor and telling him, "Your mother does have a way with words. Headstrong, but her heart's in the right place. You should be fine."

"I hope so," Alindor said, glad when they were indoors. Now, he could tell his story without interruption. He just hoped his real parents wouldn't be too harsh on him when they learned the truth about his actions and how he failed to save the Ildatch book from Brona's grasp.

*.*.*

 **References:**

The Littlest Elf comes from "A Series of Unfortunate Events".

-x-

Thanks for reading. :)


	2. Fateful Decisions

The moment they were seated at the wooden dining room table, as Jine made them all lunch in their open kitchen, Alindor and Ulmayá explained their journeys to Alindor's real parents. At first, Jine and Tracker were astonished that their son stole a speeder bike from Farzad, explaining to Alindor right away that what he did was wrong and deserved to be punished. Then Alindor told them how he met Bremen and his training as a Druid, as well as how he and Ulmayá could shapeshift.

That really took Jine and Tracker by surprise. It wasn't often they heard about house cats shapeshifting into other creatures and beings, but to hear their own son admit he could shapeshift, revealing his elvish form to them, before changing back into a golden house cat, took them by surprise.

When the story was done and the food eaten up, Jine and Tracker sat in silence for a couple of minutes, pondering over the Ildatch and how Brona got his hands on the book again, or the fact that Paranor was now closed to anyone living outside the Four Lands.

At last, Jine spoke up, breaking the silence. "Brona stole the book, and you two found each other… it's just unacceptable." She stopped her son and Ulmayá before they could protest. "No, you're missing the point! This all happened in one day?"

"This morning actually," Alindor gulped. He told his real parents, "I tried to stop Brona, but he stole the Ildatch before I could catch him. Ulmayá was trying to find us and stop Brona, too, but he's too powerful."

Jine slapped her forehead. This was not what she thought.

"It's because you can't stop him," Jine said, looking up at Alindor. "At least, _we_ can't stop him."

"What do you mean?" Ulmayá and Alindor asked at the same time.

"Well, according to some prophecies in the Four Lands, we won't be the ones who will finally stop Brona," Jine admitted. "So, anything we do will be futile. Each world has their own set of rules. We have ours. We, and all the citizens of the Seven Realms, _our_ Seven Realms, cannot interfere in killing those who are meant to die by others' hands. It's been this way since the First World was destroyed.

"Aslan put the rule up afterwards, particularly for our world, in our time." Jine sighed, admitting to them, "It's why Parker Dooley failed to kill Vitiate, and how his wife died. She's a spirit now." She looked at Alindor, telling him, "I'm sorry. I know you wanted to defeat Brona, but I'm afraid that it's out of our hands. Until something happens that changes the rule, we cannot do anything."

"Even if we could, do you think we wouldn't have tried already?" Tracker asked, concerned for them. He sighed in despair. "I'm sorry. It's just how it works."

A silence fell between them. Ulmayá didn't know what to say on this matter, but she had an idea. "Couldn't we free your people? I'm sure they're at Daggerhorn."

"We can, but unless events change at Daggerhorn, we cannot prevent its story from continuing. That needs to be done on its own." Jine took a breath, admitting, "We'll do it." She looked at Tracker, taking his paw. She told Alindor and Ulmayá, bluntly, "We'll help you free our citizens and find your family, Ulmayá. I know they miss you. They send us free gifts and packages every day, including foodstuffs. It's what's kept us going for these past two years."

Alindor beamed. This was just what he wanted to hear!

"So, then they'll help us?" He asked, hopeful.

"They'll help us: Jine and I. You and Ulmayá are outsiders," Tracker said, serious. "You'll have to prove yourselves worthy before our citizens." He shrugged. "It's how it works."

Alindor huffed. There was, once again, another silence, forcing him to think on this matter. Prove himself? He already proved he was a Druid. How much more did he have to prove?

A lot, he reckoned. A lot was at stake before he could pass the trials and take up the mantle as king. The crown was in his grasp. He would have to face these trials and win.

"You don't have to do it," Jine said to her son with kind eyes. "They'll understand, our citizens will."

"No," Alindor said, standing up for himself. "I have to do this. I have to become king."

"I know this is a choice," Tracker said, facing his son, "but the only way you'll know if you're a king is when you feel ready for it." He nodded. "So, we'll let Aslan decide whenever he comes back to the Land of Talking Animals."

"When will I be ready?" Alindor asked, curtly.

"You will know," Jine said, calmly. "Are you ready to find our citizens?"

Alindor sighed. There was so much at stake. He wasn't sure if he was ready for what he was about to do. There was no turning back. He needed to do this. For his home. For his king and country, and Tracker was his king, for however long that lasted.

He nodded, telling his parents, "I'm ready. Let me face our citizens."

"Fair enough. We'll take the portal to Daggerhorn," Tracker said, standing up. "It's the fastest way to get to the village and its forest."

"Our citizens live in the woods of Daggerhorn," Jine said, curtly. "They will not take lightly to you two." She looked at Ulmayá and Alindor with wary eyes.

"Then we'll just have to be prepared," Alindor said, watching Tracker pull out a grey device. "What is that, Dad?"

Tracker smiled, pressing a button. All of a sudden, a golden-brown rimmed portal appeared in the middle of the living room. The living room had brown leather couches and chairs. It was a miracle the portal didn't break anything.

Tracker turned to Alindor, running through the portal first. Alindor stared in awe at the portal, watching his mother gesture for him and Ulmayá to follow. Alindor waited until Ulmayá was through the portal, before joining her. He looked back at his mother as she joined them.

They did it. They were in the woods of Daggerhorn. Only no one was around. Strange. Very strange.


	3. An Unlikely Deal

Where was everybody?

The forest was so green, so full of life. Alindor turned around, spotting a black wolf, a huge one, prance through the forest. The wolf made his way to a wooden tree house, where a blonde-haired woman greeted him. Alindor caught her name: Valerie, and she was talking to the wolf named Peter, showing him her baby.

Alindor wanted to chase after them, but a paw grabbed his sleeve. He turned to Jine, seeing her shake his head. Why did she do that?

"Unless they come to us, we cannot interfere. Not yet," Jine said, serious.

"But… who's that?" Alindor asked, spotting a golden spotted leopard approach Valerie and the Wolf named Peter. The leopard nodded to Valerie, before approaching Jine and Tracker. Alindor wanted to say something but didn't know where to start.

"Valerie's going to help us bring in more foodstuffs," the leopard said to Jine and Tracker. "It should help us until the new king arrives."

"He's here," Jine said, pleased.

"Who? Our king?" The leopard looked around, confused. "Where? Where is he?"

"He's here!" Alindor said, approaching the golden spotted leopard. "I am the next king. I am the son of Jine and Tracker, and I am going to help restore the Land of Talking Animals back to its rightful state."

The leopard looked at him, chuckling. "You? A golden house cat?" He snickered, telling Alindor, "Boy, listen to me and listen carefully: unless you can prove yourself worthy, then I will have no choice but to declare you an outlaw."

"And we have the right to exempt that offer," Jine said, serious.

"You always did have a way with words, my lady," the leopard said, reconsidering his words. He raised an eyebrow, asking Alindor, "Are you the true king? Will you prove yourself worthy?"

"I may or may not be a true king, but I will do my very best to protect you all from harm," Alindor said, curtly.

"Noble answer, and yet I wonder if you really are kingly material," the leopard said, testing him. He nodded, gesturing to the four house cats, "Come. Our people await us."

"Don't you mean our animals await us?" Ulmaya asked aloud, stopping the leopard in his tracks.

"Smart cat. Come. It's this way," the leopard said, leading the way through the woods.

Alindor looked on, surprised when Valerie followed them. He noticed she wore a red cloak. What was the significance of that cloak, he wondered? Oh well. Perhaps he wouldn't know.

-x-

They walked for a good couple of yards away from the village of Daggerhorn. Valerie didn't want to go back to the village. She told Alindor, who was already beginning to trust her. And yet, he couldn't help but watch the Wolf warily follow them. Whatever his story was, Alindor felt sure he didn't want to find out.

At last, they arrived at a large glen, complete with a waterfall. There were so many animals here, staring in disbelief at the two newcomers, Alindor and Ulmayá. Alindor watched Valerie and her Wolf make their way towards the waterfall, as the animals observed Alindor and Ulmayá. Jine and Tracker smiled, pleased to see everyone was gathered.

"Everyone," Jine announced, getting the group's attention. She gestured to Alindor to step forward. "This is Alindor. He's our son. Well, Tracker's and my son. He's come to help us get our land back and to free the Land of Talking Animals from the tyranny that has so long scrutinized us." She turned to Alindor, saying, "Speak to them. They'll listen."

"Hopefully," Tracker said, watching Alindor step forward.

At first, there was silence. Alindor didn't like this! The silence was too foreboding. Everyone stared at him as if waiting for him to give a speech. Alindor looked around, wondering what to say or do. That is until a loud commotion caused by the leopard distracted the assembly of animals and people.

"Come on! Is this cat really going to be our king?" the leopard asked, casting doubt in the animal assembly's eyes. The leopard sneered, turning to Alindor and admitting, "You know, your family is responsible for causing this chaos to begin with. My leopards are lucky. We took down your family before you could cause any more pain. And now you plan on reviving a kingdom that has long since been dead?" The leopard sneered, asking him, "What do you have to offer?"

"Why are you blaming us? That was an Age ago," Alindor asked, truthfully.

"Then what about her?" a tiger asked, pointing out Ulmayá.

"I'm just looking for my family," Ulmayá announced. "They're silver-streaked Oriental Cats. If you see them, tell them I've come home."

"Ulmayá!" a silver-streaked, older female Oriental Cat burst through the crowd, recognized Ulmayá and embracing her. "Ulmayá, it's me! Your mother!" She spoke honestly. "You've come home!"

Ulmayá, for a second, didn't know this cat. Then her eyes widened in awe. She embraced the older silver-streaked Oriental Cat, right as her large family poured in, giving her a group hug.

"Where have you been?" Ulmayá's father, also a silver-streaked Oriental Cat, asked, curiously.

"It's a long story. I'm Alindor's soulmate," Ulmayá said, happily.

"Then she's another traitor!" a brown rat spoke up, enthralled by this display of doubt cast in the assembly's mind. "Just like these three! What makes them royalty?"

Alindor gulped. He wasn't sure how to take this. Surely, there must have been someone who could vouch for him and his family.

"Well," a brown mouse interrupted the assembly. He wore a gold ring with a red feather placed on one side of his ear. The mouse spoke up, telling the group, "Hello. My name is Reepicheep. I am from Narnia and I couldn't believe all the talk that was going on in the Land of Talking Animals." Reepicheep declared. "You would blame this boy for something Jine did an Age ago? Jine has changed! You've all seen it! And in a moment of doubt, when the leopards are at their most vulnerable, standing high and mighty as if they own the place, you would still cast shadows of doubt towards this family."

Reepicheep shook his head. "Now is not the time for rash actions. You all need a king, someone who will defend you from further harm. I am willing to assist in this task, to liberate the Land of Talking Animals and right the wrongs that were put there! If it means I must assist a king, then so be it." He turned to Alindor, telling him, "You have the floor, sir. I believe it is to your liking."

"Thank you, Reepicheep," Alindor said, wondering if Reepicheep would make a better king than him. Alindor turned to the crowd of animals, saying with honesty, "In another world, I am a Druid. I transformed into an elf, much like Ulmayá, and I've been studying how to become a king. I am still your prince, but I am more than willing to learn from the best.

"I don't know how long my reign will last, but if I must end the reign, then I want those that are willing to accept the crown to go not in anger or in vengeance, but with dignity," he faced the leopard, telling him, "I know you cast doubt on me. I bet your Queen is doing a much better job than you have shown me."

"She will not relinquish the throne," the leopard said, seriously. "Even if you could become king, you will not be a High King. That job has already been taken by the leopards and we will see to it that the Big Cats win our spot as top cat."

Alindor sighed. This was the way of it then. He nodded, accepting the terms. "Fine, but if I could ask one small favor from you and your kin."

"Certainly," the leopard said, curiously.

"That I shall become king, maybe not High King, but a king nonetheless. I want to see these animals return to their homeland. If we accept these terms, then I will do everything in my power to stay in power for however long I wish," Alindor said, bluntly.

The leopard nodded. Alindor wasn't sure if that was a yes or a no, but it definitely meant something.

"Fair enough. We have a deal," the leopard said, curtly. "I'm sorry I doubted you. I didn't know your family still had dignity." He huffed. "I can't say your descendants will know that, but at least you have your honor and your freedom. Our Queen will accept that and she may let you travel, but she still remains in power. That is all there is left to say on the matter." He added, stopping the golden house cat, "But a word of advice, Alindor."

Alindor nodded. "Anything."

"Free us from the Shadow Empire. That is all the leopards ask from you," the golden spotted leopard said, curtly.

"Is Parker doing this task?" Alindor asked, curtly.

"I don't know. I trust you will meet up with him soon," the leopard said. He announced to the assembly. "I am the Queen's Guard. Her personal bodyguard sent to keep these people safe until they return home. And now that Jine, Tracker, and Alindor are back, along with Alindor's soulmate, we can begin anew. A new reign meeting the old reign." The Queen's Guard smiled, telling Alindor, "Welcome home, son."

Alindor smiled. He didn't know what had happened. All he knew was that he was free to lead his life, and still be king. He just hoped this was right.


	4. Unknown Paths

This is the last chapter for this story. :)

*.*.*

Alindor looked at Jine and Tracker's citizens, now his citizens and the Queen Snow Leopard's citizens, with candor. He didn't imagine it would be so easy to lead his people, his animal kin, away from Daggerhorn and back to the Land of Talking Animals. And yet, it was.

Could anything go wrong today?

Alindor turned his gaze to a golden-brown Great Lion. It was Aslan and he approached him as if nothing happened, as if nothing changed.

"You seem worried," Aslan said, kindly.

"It was too easy," Alindor said, nervously. "How can I be expected to be their king when these people, these animals, already have one?"

"They were waiting for someone to liberate them. They see you as their king," Aslan said, curtly.

"Do they?" Alindor asked, watching as the Queen's Guard brought the animals through various portals. "Even if I am a king, I'd still be under the watch of the Queen's Guard and the Queen herself. I would never be free."

"You are a king by birthright. That can never be taken from you," Aslan said, curtly.

"What do you want me to do about this?" Alindor asked the Great Lion, cautious.

"Spend three years in the Land of Talking Animals. Help out the Queen, while you still can. The Big Cats are taking over your homeland, Alindor. There's no stopping that. We both knew this was bound to happen," Aslan said, curtly. "Jine caused this and now we must pay the consequences. The raids were there for a reason."

"Who gave her the idea? The snow leopard queen?" Alindor asked, curiously.

"She gave me her life, in exchange for liberating the Land of Talking Animals from the threat that came to their lands, your lands. I told her, knowing well what I was doing, that Jine's time as a ruler had reached its end. She disobeyed my orders, your mother did, when she beat up Parker Dooley, and now she is paying the price for what she's done. I am sorry. I should have told you earlier," Aslan said, calmly.

"So, my mother is responsible? I thought she was good," Alindor asked, warningly.

"She's changed, but the wounds from her past have reached her. She will never be the same. She will never be free to lead her life the way she wants to lead it. In three years, I ask for you to go out and find Parker Dooley. Learn from him and see that the Shadow Empire is taken care of. I will make arrangements, but you must be ready to leave," Aslan said with compassion.

"Then the Shadow Empire is a threat," Alindor said, worriedly.

"And you are still a Druid. You can do this, Alindor. You have it in you to set things right," Aslan said, curtly. "Good luck. I'll see you soon." He wandered off, leaving the golden house cat alone.

Alindor didn't know what was right anymore. Jine couldn't be trusted, even though she was nice. Kind to him. This was her doing, the reason why the Land of Talking Animals was now ruled by Big Cats! He sighed, wondering if his line was doomed.

He didn't look up as Valerie approached him, sitting down next to him and observing the animals leaving through the portals.

"I suppose you'd better join them," Valerie said, knowingly. "You could stay." Alindor looked at her, wondering if that was true. "You don't have to be a king, you know."

"I don't have much of a choice," Alindor said, curtly.

"There's always a choice," Valerie told him. "Just make the right one."

"I am a king. I have to go with my people. With my animal kin," Alindor said, realizing his world was about to change.

"Then I wish you luck," Valerie nodded to him. "I hope you find what you're looking for."

"Yeah, me too," Alindor said, leaping down from the ledge, landing on soft grass. He raced towards Ulmayá, hugging her and wishing her luck.

"I'll see you soon," Ulmayá smiled, traveling through the portal with her family.

Alindor sighed, staring at the Queen's Guard in curiosity. Nearly all the animals were through the portals. His kin were almost out of Daggerhorn's forest. The Queen's Guard approached him, whispering, "Don't worry. In three years, you won't need to worry about ruling the Land of Talking Animals ever again." He snickered, loving this.

"You don't know what you're saying," Alindor said, making his way towards the portal.

"Oh, I don't, do I?" the leopard grabbed Alindor arm, jerking him towards him. The leopard smiled keenly, asking, "Did you really think your family would get away with this so easily?" He said, sharp and serious, "Your family doesn't know what's coming to you. There's a storm brewing and you're about to see the consequences of your actions!" He jerked Alindor towards the portal, causing the golden house cat to stare at the leopard in disdain.

Alindor didn't know what happened next. He made his way through the portal and witnessed a new kingdom, complete with its own grey stone-walled castle. He didn't know what awaited him there. If he was lucky, he and his family would be home soon, back to where it all began.

He would not fail his people, his animal kin. Not if his life depended on it. But what if he failed them? Well, he would face the consequences, even as he walked with the citizens to the new kingdom, beginning the next stage of his journey in the Land of Talking Animals.

*.*.*

That's it for the second part of my fanfiction mini-trilogy, _Alindor, the Druid King_. :) Thanks everyone for taking time out of your busy schedules to read this fanfic until the end. It is much appreciated. :)

Well, this was a quick, straightforward story I wrote just last night. So, it was a good writing sprint. :) Next up will be the conclusion to Alindor's origin story, before we come to the last series in my First Age Anthology, part of my Origin Series and my Long Series. :)

Until then, I'll see everyone in the next story. Bye! :)

 _Aria Breuer_


End file.
